Leftout
by xxxMisaxAmanexxx
Summary: So Yuuki is back with Kaname after a year, and when she sees Zero she notices that he has changed, But is it for the better or the worse? Please read and review!


HOLA! I decided to start writting again but with a diffrent story, and I have been getting into vampire anime alot laitley so here you go! please review!

* * *

I looked tward the clock not knowing, or should I say not wanting to do the next question on my homework. I seemed to be loosing track or though latley, but I never accualy ment to, it just seemed to happen. No thoughts where accualy even running through my mind, or mabye they where just going through it was to fast. Its been a year since I left the acadamy with Kaname as a full fledged vampire, and we where finally comming back for a little while, because unlike kaname I was not that smart and needed to catch up on my studies. So mabye I did know what was going through my mind, I just didnt want to embrace the subject, expeccally after HE said he was going to kill me the next time he saw me, but all I have to say now is Zero I am ready. of course I did not want to fight him, but if it came down to that I would! I looked tward the creaking of the door, it was the only man I would ever feel right with, the only bo...man I was proud to call mine Kaname, I smiled gently at him.

"We need to be heading to bed, we have a long night ahead of us" he said as he gently hoisted me over to the bed and threw me down like a little kid, but I think he only did it because it made me laugh like a little kid, and there it was the smile he always made whenever I laughed, perfectly in place. I coulnt help but blush and smile back, almost every girl, or mabye it was just me that melted at every smile he made.

"Of course, I packed every little thing we needed, so you dont have to worry about that" I said smiling, because the real reason we where going to the acadamy is because our wedding was planned to be there, and it was only days away, 3 accualy, and I myslef cant wait to shout I DO to the world. He would soon be only mine, I know that sounds selfish, but hey who wouldnt want to say that about thier husband to be?

"DO you know, that I want to have a dream today, you know about what, you" I smiled at his cheesy pick up line, I told him that I wanted to wait till our marige to do, well you know, THAT! he snuggled up in the bed and held on to me tight, he always says he holds on to me tight becuse he doesnt what the dream web to catch me and never give me back, which I didnt really get, but I still thought it was the nicest thing ever. So I just snuggled into him even more so I could breath in his wonderful smell, that I was always addicted to. And somehow in the middle of all the intoxacating breathing I fell asleap, and I must say I did have an amazing dream of the old times when Zero and Kaname would get into silly fights about nothing.

I woke up shaking, but why I wasnt cold, I opened my eyes to see the acadamy, so kaname carried me all the way to the carage so I could finish sleeping, I would argue with him but I knew he would win so I just sat up and kept my mouth shut for the rest of the way, just admiring my old home. I couldnt help but jump out and run through the doors before we even stopped. I ran all the way up to 'dads' office, I kind of grew to calling him that because it made him happy. I smiled when I saw him, he was just sitting there with a huge smile on his face looking at me.

"I'm home" that made him smile even bigger.

"That you are" he said running up to me and twirling me around like a toy, or a stuffed animal, I accualy kind of missed those hugs he game me.

"I have missed you so much... dad" I said smilling at him as he started jumping up and down still twirling me around in the air like a child.

"oh how I wanted you to say that, I have been asking you for years ya know?" he said knowing I already knew the answer "cmon Adio has been asking about you for countless days, so im sure he is running up the stairs now" and just as he said that the idol himself entered the door with great intensaty.

"YUUKI CHAANNNN" he said taking me in a hug that was so tight I could barley even breath, I accualy kind of missed him a little to...but just a little!

"umm...hi" I said pushing him back and fixing my shirt he gat all wrinckled.

"Zero! he is totaly diffrent, he has barley even said a word since you left, I think you and the hole vampire thing has gat him all messed up considering you where his only friend and all, I am pretty sure he is in his room if you want to cheer him up and all" right when he said that I looked up at dad who nodded at me with approval and right when he did I shot up to zeros door...and then nocked... He opened the door, and his eyes grew, I guess he didnt know we where comming.

"h-hey" I managed to say.

"Yuuki you, I mean...you have grown a little"...he said I guess out of words, but then unlike him, he threw me into a hug even tighter than the one idol gave me, I missed his hugs more than anything because they where so rare for him to hug people. I slowley placed my hands on his back and huged him back with all my might.

"whatever happened to killing me" I asked astonished?

"whatever happened to I dont have to right now" he said giving me an oquard smile that made me smile even more.

"well thats not like you" I said and started to cry into his shirt, he just smiled more and held me tigher knowing that he would be able to soon.

"I have changed, yuuki, I want to ask you something after dinner, meet me at the old fountain that me and you used to go to I will be waitng" he said as he held me a while longer while I cried and nodded, then he let go and walked off slowlet looking back and smiled at me as he ran down the staires. I smiled at him, waving wondering what he might want to ask me...

* * *

BUMBUMBUMMMMMM so what might happen next, leave me a comment saying what you would want zero to ask and or do at the fountain, or mabye even another charcter please bye :)


End file.
